


Always By Your Side

by panda_in_neverland



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Mentioned (G)I-DLE Ensemble, YuYeon, a good dose of sooshu, but only at the end, gidle, mainly mimin, slight mentioning of abuse, slight mentioning of alcoholism, sooshu plot inspired by half of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_in_neverland/pseuds/panda_in_neverland
Summary: "Love is simply the name for desire and pursuit of the whole." - Plato, The SymposiumAncient Greeks believed humans once had four arms, four legs, and a single head made of two faces.We were happy. Complete. So complete that the gods, fearing our wholeness would quell our need for worship, cleaved us in two... leaving our split selves to wander the earth in misery. Forever longing. Longing for the other half of our soul. It is said that when one half finds its other, there's an unspoken understanding. A unity. And each would know no greater joy than this.Of course, the ancient Greeks never went to high school.(Intro of "half of it")
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. 1st- the new girl

**Author's Note:**

> I put them all in the same grade but left their age gaps, just so its easier for me to write.  
> Enjoy.

_In class_

**Minnie POV**

_'Tick Tack Tick Tack... and on and on. How come that fun moments always pass by so fast and boring things like this class just don't seem to stop? I genuinely think that this clock is not working properly. You cannot tell me that only 2 minutes have passed since I last looked at it.'_

_'Well at least we are together in this.'_ I thought to myself as I look to my right to see my dear friends Jeon Soyeon and Song Yuqi. They are dorking around as always messing with each other's stuff and giving me funny faces. I smiled at them knowing I have the best friends I could ever wish for.

Together with Shuhua, Yuqi and I went to the same middle school. We were so excited when we found out that we will go to the same high school too. In the beginning of our freshmen year we got to know Soyeon and throughout the year we met Soojin. We quickly became close and it's like they are my second family.

Shuhua and Soojin are in a diffrent class right now. Sadly, there is no class that all five of us share. I let out a small chuckle imagining how chaotic that would be.

*RING RING RING*

"Ahhhh finally, it's over. Let's hurry up I am starving!" Yuqi said as she started to pack up her things.

"Yah it's your own fault! I always tell you to eat breakfast before leaving for school, but you never listen." Soyeon said. She'd know since they are roommates.

"Breakfast claims valuable minutes I can spend sleeping in the morning. I'm just going to eat even more now so my daily intake can compensate." Yuqi grinned making us chuckle.

"Remember you only have 1 hour until recess ends. We better get going now." I laughed.

"Right! Let's go!" 

**No ones's POV**

They arrived at the cafeteria and sat down at their regular place after they got their trays full of food. Soyeon and Yuqi are now arguing about the food because the younger one wants to feed the other one some vegetables but Soyeon can't stand them, so they keep fighting until they notice Minnie somehow absent.

"Yah earth to Yontararak! Are you with us?" Yuqi observed the Thai.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Minnie said finally looking up to them.

She's normally bubbly and sweet but nowadays she is feeling limp, but she can't quite explain it. Doesn't every student feel like this sometimes?

"I guess I am just not in the mood to talk right now. No worries it will go away." the oldest continues giving her friends a small smile.

"Hm alright. When you say so." Yuqi said showing her friend an understanding gaze before changing the topic.

"Shuhua told me about a new girl transferring to our school today!"

"Oh really? When did she tell you?" Soyeon asked.

"Two days ago, or so... I totally forgot about it." Yuqi awnsered and went back to stuffing her face with Malatang leaving the sauce all over her face.

"Yeah and there goes my appetite." Minnie shoved her plate in front of her.

"But isn't it wierd that she is transferring in the middle of the year?" The girl with bangs grew curious since they are in their second half of their sophomore year. It's uncommon for people to transfer now.

"Maybe she got suspended for doing bad stuff at their old school. Something so bad that you have to leave the school immediately." Soyeon spoke out.

"Oh, I doubt that she is someone like that though." Yuqi shared her thoughts.

"How can you tell?" Minnie asked.

"I don't know... her name sounds nice. Cho Miyeon."

The name does have a nice ring to it Minnie thought to herself.

"I wonder where Shuhua is. We were supposed to meet up now in order to get our biology project done. Why isn't she here yet?" Yuqi said as she leaned back after finishing her meal.

"Maybe she just forgot about it. Wouldn't be the first time." the Thai commented.

"How annoying. If she is not showing up, she can do it by herself then." Yuqi tried to thread the youngest.

"C'mon we all know that you are too nice to actually let her do it alone." Soyeon teased the chinese girl while squishing her cheeks together.

Minnie couldn't help but smiled as she noticed the blush that formed on Yuqi's face at the sudden contact. Minnie knows that Yuqi has been liking the shorter girl but she didn't had the courage to confess yet. It's a secret Minnie and Shuhua promised to keep. Yuqi then pushed Soyeon away.

"Yah what do you mean? I can be scary if I want!" Yuqi hissed.

"No, you cannot. You are made of 1000% cuteness." Soyeon kept teasing the younger one.

Minnie chuckled at their little argument not noticing three figures coming from behind.

"Yeorobuuuuuuuun here I am! No need to miss me anymore!" You didn't need to turn around to see that it was Shuhua's voice echoing through the whole cafeteria now.

As they turned around a bright Shuhua was coming towards them. While the other two kept a little distance. One of them was Seo Soojin the shy girl that is in a relationship with Yeh Shuhua. She is like the mother of the group. Sometimes a bit cold at the same time nice and kind but she rarely speaks to people she doesn't know.

Minnie gave her a bright smile to let her know that she was happy about her presence which the black haired girl gladly returned. But the girl still wondered why they wouldn't come up to them. That's when Minnie started to analyze the girl next to Soojin who had their arms linked.

She is breathtakingly beautiful. Even though she is looking at her feet it isn't hard to notice her perfect features. Her brown eyes that will make you feel lost when you stare at them for too long. Her perfect nose every girl would envy. Her pinkish lips that look so sweet... and her flawless pale skin that looks so soft to touch...

 _'MINNIE SNAP OUT OF IT!'_ She is sure that she has been starring for too long. _'I think she didn't notice at all.'_

"Yah!! You brat why did it take you so long? We barely have 10 mins until the recess is over and there is still a lot to discuss!" Yuqi yelled at her taiwanese friend.

"Shorry shorry but Jin-ah and I were busy showing Miyeon the school." She said gesturing to the two behind her.

_'So, this is the new girl we talked about earlier.'_ Minnie tought.

"I'll give you a call after school so we can talk about the project. There is still plenty of time. No worries!" Shuhua calmly responded.

"Yeah ok whatever." Yuqi rolled her eyes on the maknae and then turned her focus to the unfamiliar figure next to Soojin.

"Hey over there! You don't need to be shy! I'm Song Yuqi, the coolest and the funniest among us. It's nice to meet you!" She said while standing up to face the new girl. The second youngest never had trouble making new contacts. She was indeed a social butterfly.

Soojin gave her a motherly smile before guiding Miyeon closer towards the group. With every step they took, Minnie's heart started to beat faster and faster.

Soyeon was the next to speak up.

"Hi, don't listen to Yuqi. I'm the real coolest here. I am the one and only Jeon Soyeon. At your service." Soyeon slightly bowed.

Minnie didn't know why but suddenly became nervous like she had something stuck in her throat. She couldn't speak. Which was weird because the Thai normally is not that type of person who gets all weirded out by meeting new people.

Soyeon noticed her friend struggling and quickly saved her out of this situation.

"This is Nicha Minnie Yontararak. Also known as Kim Minnie. She is... quite nice I guess." Soyeon acted like she really hadn't anything else to say.

"YAH!" Minnie was suddenly able to speak again.

"What do you mean with 'I guess' of course I'm nice! It's great meeting you." The tall girl said as she gave Miyeon her great eye smile. Both of them started to blush when their gazes meet.

Miyeon then timidly smiled back at them and bowed slightly.

"I'm Cho Miyeon, the pleasure is on my side."

_'That was the cutest smile I have ever seen._ ' Minnie tought to herself.

*RING RING RING* (end of break)

"Okay that is our sign to leave! Don't forget to call Shu!" Yuqi said loudly.

"Yeh yeh arasseo." Shuhua waved her chinese friend off.

They bid their goodbyes and headed to their classrooms. Yuqi, Soyeon and Minnie shared many courses together which was nice so they always had someone to talk to during class. But Minnie still hoped that Miyeon would end up in some class with her too.

_Next period_

**Minnie POV**

"MINNIE-SHI!" Mrs. Lee yelled.

With that I left dreamland and was brought back to real life.

"Wait what is happening?" I confusedly replied while hearing Yuqi, Soyeon and the whole class laughing.

"I see how good you pay attention Kim Minnie-shi. You better watch out. If I catch you one more time not paying any attention you will get an extra assignment!" Mrs. Lee said and then continued with her boring English class. I rolled my eyes on that. I'm already good in English I don't need the lessons anyway.

"Busy meeting Miyeon in your dreams?" Soyeon suddenly blurted out which caught me off guard followed by a smirk from Yuqi.

"W-what do you mean?" I chuckled while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh c'mon! When we were introducing ourselves to her, I literally thought about taking a boat on the way to the next class considering that your drooling could have formed Han river junior." Yuqi fronted me.

Soyeon was losing it at that point. Nearly dying while trying to not get noticed by Mrs. Lee.

"Stop it you guys! I was... just... curious?" I really didn't know how to talk me out of this situation. I mean they are right. I was thinking about Miyeon. If I will meet her again soon, if she will like me and if we can be friends or something... more? And why she transferred in the middle of the year.

"I really want to get to know her, ok? Is there a problem with that?" I continued.

"No, but make sure to bring a bucket next time you see her." Soyeon said causing Yuqi and her to break out into laughter. It was so loud that the whole class, including the teacher could hear it.

"That's enough!!! Detention for the both of you!" Mrs. Lee hissed.

I smiled in triumph as that kept them quiet for the rest of the lesson so I could piecefully meet Miyeon in my dreams again.


	2. Detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a rly rly short update

_During detention_

**Soyeon POV**

"Rules are clear. No phones. No talking. Feel free to solve the math problem on the board or do your homework. You can leave at exactly 3 pm and no second earlier." Mr. Park explained as he sat down on his desk and starts to correct exam papers.

Next to Yuqi and I who are here for the first time are Lucas, Kun and Hendery. They are juniors at our school famous for causing trouble everywhere they go. From harmless pranks on teachers to violent fights in the school yard. I guess they could write everything in their curriculum vitae.

They are sitting in the last row and I can feel them staring at us. It's annoying. I hate it. Not necessarily because I feel uncomfortable but because I know that that Lucas guy likes my Yuqi. I turned around to see if I am right and yep there he was staring at her continuosly while the other dudes are throwing paper balls at him. I turned back around but not before giving him a death glare. He noticed it and just gave me a disgusting smirk. Oh lord I want to punch him in his face so bad. I even started to clench my fists.

"Psst!" Yuqi suddenly whispered. As I looked at her, she gave me a worried look and pointed to my hands. They were instantly losing up and I calmed myself. Seeing that I'm ok again Yuqi turned back to the paper in front of her.

She is truly an angel send from heaven. Everytime she looks at me I feel so calm and happy. That kind of happiness nobody else can create. Of course I would never tell her that. It is my duty to make fun of her! I knew that I liked her since we became roommates, but I just don't have the guts to tell her.

That's what I envy about our brave maknae Shuhua. Even though their story is quite chaotic I still admire how she was able to convince Soojin in dating her. Also, I don't even know if she likes me back. What if she rejects me? It would get weird since we are always together. I just don't want to risk it.

As I was scanning her face, despite her beautiful features I saw that she looked somehow stressed. Was it because she was actually trying to solve that math problem on that board? She is a good student that's for sure but there is no reason to deal with more math when you don't have to.

I ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook, wrote something on it and then passed it over to her. She took it. After reading it she grabbed her pencil for an answer. It didn't take her long until she gave it back.

_What are you doing? I doubt that it is the math problem, is it?_

_It's nothing. Dont mind._

Reading that, I was unsatisfied because it was clear that it wasn't just nothing. She seems to be really frustrated. Otherwise she would have used an emoji or anything like that.

_Is it something for me? :DD_

_I'm not telling you._

_Why? :c_

She just read it and gave me a look that I couldn't interpret and then put the piece od paper aside. It looked somehow sweet but not confident at the same time. I hope she is going to tell me soon.

Suddenly another piece of paper landed on her desk. Of course, it had to be from Lucas. I was already annoyed enough because this detention prevents me from catching up on the newest "One Piece" episode. But why does he had to be here too? At this rate my frustration is reaching a new level. 

Yuqi noticed the note and read it. She looked behind her to locate Lucas and as their eyes met, I saw them smiling at each other. Okay wtf is going on?!?! I swear, if anime was real you could see the steam coming out of my ears right now.

"Yah! What is this about?" I asked trying to sound as calm as possible, but it still came out too loud, earning a "SILENCE!" from Mr. Park.

After a few seconds when Mr. Park got back to work on his papers. Yuqi turned to me.

"It's nothing really." She said as she gave me a sweet smile.

Whenever she gives me that look, I can't help but forget the world around me. It's like there are just her and me in this world... and... LUCAS urgh. I really wanted to believe her that it is nothing but why would they smile at each other like that? I trust her but it's Lucas that I don't trust.

Time went by and we were finally set free from this dumb detention. Yuqi and I were about to stand up as Lucas and his dudes were passing us. He gave Yuqi a little note, smiled and then left with the others.

"What's on there, huh?" I asked, quite pissed off.

"Jeon Soyeon. Is it jealousy that I'm smelling?" Yuqi chuckled while giving me her teasing eye smile.

I was taken aback at her teasing, but I tried to cover it. This game is for two players.

"Of course, I'm jealous!" I said as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to me.

"I don't want my Yuqi to be stolen from some average good-looking dude." She seemed a bit surprised at my sudden confession. That's when I grabbed the piece of paper out of her hand.

"HIS PHONE NUMBER?! Oh, please tell me you are not actually going to use this." Okay now I lost my composure completely. I tried to play it down just now and sell it as a joke, but now my genuine jealousy is showing.

"Give it back, please." Yuqi said as she took his number out of my hands again.

I can't believe it. She is actually going to use it. My heart aches so much right now. But who am I, to tell her that she can't do it. I decided to keep my mouth shut for the rest of the day. So we kept walking in silence.


	3. The Bus Ride

**Minnie POV**

_'Ah the sweet smell of freedom.'_ I exited the school front door. This is normally the time when I'd walk home with Soyeon and Yuqi but they decided to spend their precious time in detention. It's funny imagining them in a room with all the bad asses in this school. But I'm sure that they are going to survive it. It's their own fault anyways.

All of us except Soojin are living at the dormitory. That's why Shuhua never walks with us. She'd rather walk her girlfriend home because she didn't want anyone to hit on her. Soojin lives with her parents not far from the school that's why she doesn't need to live with us. Yuqi and Soyeon share a room and Shuhua is my roommate but she spends most of her time with her Jin-ah so it leaves me alone. I don't mind it though. It gives me a lot of time to work on some indiviual projects.

But I am wondering where Miyeon lives. Maybe she is staying at the dormitory too.

My line of thought got interrupted when I reached the bus station. I didn't believe my eyes but there she was. Sitting and waiting for the bus. I'm so nervous but at the same time I'm excited to get to talk with her alone.

**No one POV**

"Hey Miyeon!" Minnie greeted her, still a few meters away.

"Oh, hey Minnie-shi." Miyeon waved back at her returning the smile. She stood up in order to walk up to the girl who called her name.

Minnie was so concentrated on what she was going to say next that she didn't notice the rock infront of her. She tripped over it releasing a scream thinking that her face is going to hit the ground. Fortunately, quick hands held her before she touched the ground.

"Wow slow down haha. Are you ok?" Miyeon chuckled as her arms wrapped around the Thai's waist in order to prevent her from falling. Minnie's heart dropped and was about to explode. Her face blushed so much that it was hard not to recognize it.

"I'-m... Y-yeah I'm ok. Thank you very much. That could've ended ugly." Minnie stuttered. She then set herself up. Standing on her own feet again.

"Actually, it looked somehow elegant. I give you a 9.2 you were a little shaky in the landing." Miyeon joked earning a laugh from Minnie.

"Oh, okay then let me show you how it's done." Minnie then stretched her hands in the air pretending that she just landed a back tuck perfectly.

"10 out of 10!" Miyeon said while clapping her hands.

"So, what's my prize?" Minnie grinned.

"Oh, I didn't think that far. Uhm... I could offer you one of the most desirable things on this planet because only a few are able to get this experience!"

"Now I'm listening."

"I offer you to sit right next to me in that bus over there." Miyeon pointed to their bus which was already parking and waiting for the passsengers to get on. The doors were about to close.

"Omg no! We have to hurry!!!" Minnie panicked. The older really had to chuckle at the cute behavior her new acquaintance was showing. The younger girl began to run towards the bus, but not before grabbing Miyeon's hand guiding her. Miyeon winced in pain at the sudden pull.

"Oh no, I'm sorry did I pull to hard?" Minnie was shocked. She didn't expect that kind of reaction she swore that she didn't use a lot of strength and made a mental note to never try holding the hand of someone she likes ever again. She doesn't even know if she likes Miyeon in that way. They barely know each other but somehow, she already feels so comfortable around her. It feels like they have known each other for years.

"It's not that... Let's just get in the bus first."

With that both hustled to the bus. Luckily, they got a nice bus driver who waited for them to finally enter the vehicle.

"I really enjoy my prize!" Minnie said showing her sitting neighbor an eye smile.

"So do I." Miyeon slightly blushed.

"Hey uhm... but are you ok? You didn't look alright when I tried taking your hand." the girl with bangs looked at her feet.

"Oh that. Please don't worry about it. It's nothing really." the Korean smiled.

Even though they haven't known each other for too long the younger girl sensed that her smile wasn't genuine, but she didn't want to come off nosy, so she changed the topic.

"I'm glad we get along so well Miyeon-ah. When I first saw you, I thought you were really shy."

"Actually, I am really shy." the older responded before continuing "I don't know what it is but something about you makes it easy for me to talk to you... I like you, I guess." she tried looking up to her seatmate, but that person was avoiding eye contact and her face turned redder than tomatoes could ever wish for. Miyeon couldn't help but smile at that sight.

Suddenly the bus started to shake as they passed potholes. Due to the impact the light-haired girl groaned in pain again as she held her stomach. Minnie now back on earth immediately turned to her new friend.

"Omo, are you alright? Miyeon-ah?" the Thai was worried about her wellbeing.

"Y-yeah. As I said, it's nothing. Don't worry." the girl tried to fake a smile.

"But this doesn't look like nothing to me. Can you please tell me what'up?" 

"I'm fine, I swear."

Minnie didn't believe a single word and gave the Korean a concerned look. Her eyes said more than words could ever express.

"Don't look at me like that. I'll make it up to you, ok? But I have to go now." Miyeon explained as the bus stopped.

"Huh? Aren't you heading to the dormitories?" the taller one asked confused.

"No, I live nearby. I see you tomorrow Minnie-shi."

"Can you at least drop the honorfics please?! I thought we are close now?" Minnie shouted after her, but she only earned a chuckle and a quick hand sign as the beautiful girl left the bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yop yop so something is wrong with Miyeon huh? keep reading to find out!
> 
> I am so sorry that every chapter is so short xd. I've written it some months ago. It was my first time writing too so please have mercy!  
> Thank you so much for reading!


	4. Prom?!

_During a free period_

**No One POV**

“Yah Song Yuqi! I thought we met up to finally finish this project so we can live in piece again.” Shuhua scoffed when she noticed Yuqi being distracted by her phone again.

“Who are you even texting? Isn’t Soyeon recording her new song right now?”

“She is. I can’t wait for her to release it! Because of her the school radio isn’t total crap anymore!” Yuqi said still not looking up from her phone.

“Fact.” Shuhua agreed. The Taiwanese then started to space out. She thought about how Soojin’s voice would underline Soyeon’s rap really good but the thought of her girlfriend singing with someone that is not her made her jealous, so she didn’t want to think of it anymore.

“HEY WHY DIDN’T YOU AWNSER MY OTHER QUESTION YET?! SONG YUQI DO YOU WANNA DIE?!” Shuhua snapped as soon she entered planet earth again.

“IT’S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS. YEH PABO!”

“WHAT DID U JUST CALL ME?”

“YOU HEARD ME RIGH-”

“SAY ONE MORE THING AND I’LL THROW YOU GUYS OUT!” the librarian shouted at the two youngest shutting them up immediately. After she send them a death glare she returned to her desk.

“… Yuqi, I forgot that we are in a library.” Shuhua whispered starring into nothingness.

“…Same.” Yuqi said as she joined her friend starring.

“Anyways. Who is that unlucky person who needs to deal with you?” the maknae acted like nothing happened before.

“It’s Lucas.”

“… and why exactly are you two texting?"

“I asked him for help.”

“…FOR WHAT? Oh snap! I mean for what? Just tell everything already.” Shuhua whispered as she crawled under the table. Yuqi followed Shuhua under the table not even questioning the maknae’s behavior.

“I need his help. I planned to write Soyeon a song!”

“Wow that’s really… cringey haha do you even have the talent for that?” Shuhua giggled.

“That’s why I asked for help. I already started with the lyrics during detention!”

“No,you didn't ask for help, you asked for Lucas. I doubt that he will be any. Why though? Is it her birthday already?”

“Huh? Shu? Don’t you remember? The Midnight Summer prom is just around the corner! I will ask her to be my date with the song!”

“OMO I FORGOT!” Shuhua jumped bumping her head under the table.

“OUCH! Oh snap I mean omo I forgot… ouch!” the Taiwanese yelled while whispering and was now making her way under another table. Yuqi followed up but hit her head too.

“OW! Why are we doing this though?” Yuqi finally asked the black-haired girl while rubbing her head.

“Oh, because I like the air down here. It’s fresher.”

“But there is dust everywher-“

“Omo how are you so stupid? We are hiding from the creepy librarian.”

“WHY AM I THE STUPID ONE WHEN YOU ARE THE ONE WHO KEEPS YELLING RANDOM STUFF!”

“Pssst. Be quiet Woogs. She might here you.”

“I do hear you and I can see you too.” The creepy librarian suddenly spoke out, scaring the two youngest who bumped their heads again.

“Ouchie! Oh man, now even our last brain cell left us. How am I supposed to write a song like this?” Yuqi whimpered as she rubbed her head.

***

“So your fault that we got kicked out!” Shuhua crossed her arms as they exit the library.

“I bet the hiding spot cost all your mental capability!” Yuqi hissed back.

“At least I don’t need the brain of some Lucas to ask my girlfriend to prom! Hahaha Shuhua 1 Yuqi 0.”

“Shu!! How dare you play this card! Soyeon isn’t even my girlfriend… yet. And I am pretty sure that you forgot to ask Soojin!”

“She is my girlfriend. Of course, we will go together! You should focus on getting your girl there first! 20 bucks you chicken out.”

“Tempting! You better prepare to live without all your savings! I mean… there is no way that she is going to reject me...right?” Yuqi said quite unsure.

“Oh, I don’t know, but be careful with Lucas. We wouldn’t want there to be misunderstandings, would we?”

“No worries! I think I got this!” Yuqi said before continuing

“Okay so now back to our…”

“OH SNAP!” they yelled in sync.

_Meanwhile…_

Shuhua and Yuqi are working on their project together. Soyeon is recording a song and Minnie is somewhere else taking photos for her art project. Leaving Miyeon and Soojin sitting in the school yard enjoying the fresh air and the nature while talking about their lifes.

“Oh, I see. So that’s how you two got together.” Miyeon smiled as she finished hearing the story of Sooshu.

“Yeah haha. I don’t like to show it but Shuhua is everything to me.” Soojin couldn’t help but smile. “Hey, are you planning on going to the Midnight Summer prom?”

“Prom? I didn’t even know that there will be one.”

“I see so Minnie didn’t ask you yet?” Soojin accidentally thought out loud. She sensed that the Thai is having a hard crush on their new friend.

“Huh?” Miyeon started to blush.

“Ah Nothing. Don’t mind what I just said. But it would be cool if you would hang out with us. By now you really belong to our little group.” Soojin gave Miyeon a motherly smile.

“That’s so nice of you to say. But I don’t think I can go.”

“Why not? Already got plans?”

“No. But I’m not used to go to proms and dress all fancy.”

“Well it is a prom, but the Midnight Summer is not meant to be all fancy. The school basically hangs out near the beach with music until its midnight.”

“Well it does sound like fun… I just doubt that my father will allow me to.”

“Why don’t you ask your mom then?” Soojin kept asking. Miyeon looked down at her feet clearly effected by the question. The younger noticed it immediately.

“I’m sorry. Did I say something wrong?” The black-haired girl felt guilty.

“No, it’s not your fault. It’s just… my mother passed away recently. That’s one of the reasons why I had to transfer school.” Miyeon said giving Soojin a sad smile.

“Oh my… I am so sorry. Are you okay?” the younger looked concerned.

“I need to be, it’s really hard but I’m okay. My aunt Chorong is really helping me out a lot. I really appreciate that. I would love to move to her place. It would make so much easier.” Miyeon said whilst looking down.

“Why? What about your father?”

“…H-he is a whole other story.” Miyeon said. Soojin saw the she was really uncomfortable, so she stopped digging about her family.

“Have you talked about that with Minnie unnie yet?”

“I told her about my mother. She told me that you guys will be my new family” Miyeon answered with a shy smile.

“That’s something where I actually agree with Minnie unnie haha. You guys have gotten quite close, didn’t you?” Soojin asked.

“I guess you could phrase it like that.” Miyeon responded sheepishly scratching the back of her neck.

It wasn’t a secret. The two of them would always ride the bus together. Sometimes Soyeon and Yuqi would join them but they would not really pay attention to the others because they always end up in their own world. During the recess they would sit next to each other and act like an old married couple. The whole group noticed it and they are just waiting for them to get together.

“When I first entered the school, I would have never thought that I would find friends like you.” Miyeon spoke out truthfully.

“I’m glad too, that you found our little group. We harmonize well.” The younger gave her a warm smile.

“Soojin tell me. Do you think Minnie likes me?” the older asked keeping her sight on the ground.

“Of course she likes you! We all do.”

“No, I mean like like…”

“Uhm I don’t know. But you two really look good together. Would there be a problem if she does?” Soojin didn’t want to expose Minnie.

“Yeah… I think there would be.” The younger didn’t expect that answer.

“It’s just… I like her but I don’t think that this would be a good idea…” miyeon continued.

“Why not? If you like each other?”

“It’s not that easy Soo. My situation is complicated. I don’t think I’m good for her.”

“That’s nonsense! What are you talking about unnie?”

“Yeah… just what am I talking about… You know, forget what I just said.” Miyeon played it off.

“How about ice americano? I could use some refreshment.” Miyeon continued bringing back a light atmosphere.

“Sure thing let me just-“

_*beep beep*_

“Who is it?” Miyeon asked as Soojins cellphone rang.

“It’s Shu. Let me pick it up.” The cheerleader then picked up her phone and was greeted by muffling sounds.

“Huh? You guys did what?........................................ Oh my…………. Shushu-ah why do you live every day like it’s your first day as a human?”

“BUT JIN-AH, IT WAS YUQI’S FAULT THAT WE GOT KICKED OUT!” Shuhua yelled at the other end of the call.

“Okay baby calm down. We will be there soon.” Soojin ended the call not giving the chance to the maknaes to scream into her ear while arguing again.

“What did the two terrorists do now?” Miyeon chuckled as she finds the whole scenery amusing.

“They got kicked out of the library because they were too loud, but they left their biology project inside. And now we are blessed with solving their problem once again. But, like who’s dumb enough to think that putting those two in one project would be a good idea?”

“Ahahaha let’s just get going then.” Miyeon laughed at Soojins comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to check out [my twitter ](https://twitter.com/paborbit) for updates, leave some thoughts in the comment section or leave a message on [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/panda_in_neverland)  
> Thank you so much for reading.


	5. The Sooshu Story Pt. 1

_FLASHBACK_

_HOW SHUHUA AND SOOJIN GOT TOGETHER_

**Shuhua POV**

It was already 4:20 pm school had ended already. But I’m still sitting at the grandstand next to our football court with my laptop. People would assume that I was working on some papers or doing homework. But to be honest I am sitting here just to watch her. This is the time where the cheerleading team practices. On Mondays and Wednesdays from 3:00 pm to 4:30 pm and on Fridays they would train an hour earlier.

Don’t get me wrong. It’s not like I’d come every time just to watch them stretch and tumble. I am a hardworking freshman at this school I don’t have the time for that. But if I do have free time, I like coming here in order to see her.

Seo Soojin. Since the first day of school I started liking her and I would always admire her from afar. My best friends Yuqi and Minnie are the only ones that know about it. But we all know that she is way out of my league. Even though she is a freshman as well she is already really popular in this school. She is beautiful, smart and an athlete. How could she not? Boys waited in queues just to talk to her. I mean at least they could. I have always been too shy to approach her.

“Hey there!” the voice of a boy suddenly brought me back to real life. I didn’t even notice that the practice had ended.

When I looked up, I saw a familiar face. It was Hui a senior. All I know is that he was in the football team. I saw him playing once when Minnie, Yuqi and I decided to go and watch the game but that’s about it.

“Uhm Hey?” I looked at him confused. Is he actually talking to me? He was one of the popular kids too. No one that would bother talking to me.

“So, what are you doing?”

“That’s none of your business. Why are you here?” I didn’t mean to sound so mean but I was uncomfortable with him being here.

“Wow. Don’t worry I am not here to flirt with you or anything.” He said in a defending voice while scratching the back of his neck.

“I heard that you are quite good in school. You always get good grades and so I wanted to ask you a favor.” He continued. He wasn’t necessarily wrong. Even though I only moved here two years ago. I tried my best to be good in school and worked hard on my Korean. It’s not perfect yet but it’s enough to get straight A’s in nearly every essay.

“I won’t give you any tutoring lessons.” I said and packed my stuff in order to leave. I bet Minnie is waiting at the dorm already. We planned to meet up with Yuqi who wanted to introduce us to her new roommate.

“N-No I don’t want tutoring lessons. I want you to help me write letters to the girl I love. Seo Soojin.”

“And why exactly should I be helping you with that?” I rolled my eyes. I wasn’t surprised at all. Everybody has a crush on her anyways.

“I don’t know…. Uhm maybe because kindness is a thing?”

“Yeah No thanks.” I said as I passed him.

“Wait! I’m going to pay you!”

I stopped in my tracks. I do need money. My parents stayed in Taiwan, so I always had a very limited budget.

“I’m listening.” I turned around to him.

“Y-yeah I can give you 50 Dollars for each letter you write for me. You would help me a lot with that!” he genuinely smiled at me.

“Oh, and I already tried writing one. Here” he handed me a crumpled piece of paper.

_ “Dear my beautiful butterfly Soojin, you are so pretty, and I like that very much. You smell like fresh pineapples in the summer. It always reminds me that I like pineapple juice. I know we are meant for each other so please go out with me…” _

After I read it out loud, I looked at him in disbelief. He can’t be serious about this. It’s almost funny how bad this is.

“What do you think?” he asked me expectantly.

“Well uhm… just let me take care of it. But I really must get going. I’ll give it to you tomorrow.” I said and gave him a little smile before I turned around in order to leave.

“Thank you very much Yeh Shuhua!! I appreciate it a lot.” I heard him yelling after me.

_*Beep Beep*_

You received 50 Dollars from Hui.

I scrolled down and saw 3 missed calls, 5 messages from Minnie and 2 missed calls from Yuqi.

Oh, shit I am late. I picked up my pace and ran to the place where we were supposed to meet.

……..

“There you are.” Minnie said as soon as she saw me entering the ice cream shop.

“I’m sorry but I had to deal with something.”

“Yeah whatever but before you continue let me introduce you to my new roommate.” Yuqi said excitingly.

“Yeh Shuhua this is Jeon Soyeon. Jeon Soyeon this is Yeh Shuhua. Please get along well."

“Yah Yeh Shuhua! Wait up” I heard Hui screaming from behind me. I was on the way to my science classroom.

“Whatever u wrote, it worked. She answered. Here, take a look.”

_ Hey Hui, _

_ Surprising to hear from you. Never would have guessed you can write a decent letter. I have received a few once but I really enjoyed reading yours. _

_ …… _

_ Soojin _

Shuhua smiled as she read the following lines.

And like that they kept talking. Shuhua would keep writing the letter for Hui. He would toss it into her locker. He never even read what was written. Shuhua didn’t like that Soojin thinks that he was the one sending her the cute letters. But at the same time, she didn’t want to stop because like this she was able to talk to her. Turns out they are really different but still understood each other like no one did before. Receiving her letters was Shuhua’s highlight of the day.uiHu

\------

“Hui did she answer yet?” Shuhua asked the senior curiously.

“Yeah she did!”

“Great give it to me.”

“Nah it’s fine. She finally gave me her phone number. I’m going to ask her for a date now.” Hui said grinning to is phone.

“HUH? What? NO, don’t do it!”

“Why not? We have been talking to her like this for three weeks already. It’s time to get on the next level.”

“Dude! She is not some game. She was just about to tell me about her insecurities and how people act towards her just because she is popular. Did you even read her letter?”

“I kind of skipped through it. Something with people hating on her because she is hot.” Hui took out her letter of his pocket all crumbled up.

“Aish. Give it to me.” as Shuhua read the letter she started to sympathize with Soojins situation. People would only talk to her to gain more attention. No one actually cared about her and her feelings. Dumb girls would even call her names or write lies on the toilet walls just to put Soojin’s reputation down.

Shuhua made a mental note to end those bitches who dare to talk bad about her Soojin. She then turned to Hui

“Hui listen. Don’t you understand? All she needs right now is someone to talk to. Someone she can rely on. Don’t be just another flirt that is going to hurt her. Please…” Shuhua was on the edge of crying she really didn’t want Hui to date her but at the same time she wanted Soojin to have someone to talk to.

Shuhua blamed herself that she was too shy to go and talk to the cheerleader. They had many courses together yet Shuhua never had the guts to go up to her. She didn’t even know if Soojin knew she exsisted.

“Shuhua. I love Soojin. I don’t want to hurt her. I promise you. Thanks for helping me until now.” Hui gave Shuhua a smile before turning around ready to leave.

“You gonna need help.” Shuhua blurted out “You don’t know anything about her. How do you wanna talk to her. Let me help you.”

“I don’t have enough money anymore.”

“I do it for free.” Shuhua didn’t know why she offered to help him. All she knew is that she wanted Soojin to feel okay. Even if it’s not her comforting the girl.

\-----

_Chemistry class_

Soojin sat in front while I sat at the back. Even from behind she looks flawless. Today is the planned date with Hui.

_‘How on earth can I get him to only say stuff that I would. He is a friendly guy. He is just really dumb when it comes to talking. Headphones won’t work since he has short hair. It’d be visible.’_

Shuhua thoughts got interrupted when the bell ring signing the class has ended. She took her stuff and hurried outside not seeing the empty bottle on the floor.

She tripped and all her belonging were sent for a fly.

 _‘Ah how embarrassing.’_ The maknae hated to get unwanted attention. Now all eyes were on her as she picked up her books.

“Are you okay? Let me help you.”

 _‘This voice… don’t tell me’_ the Taiwanese looked up and saw Soojin helping her picking up her stuff.

“Here Shuhua.” Soojin smiled as she handed her the rest of her books.

“You know my name?” Shuhua was clearly surprised.

“Of course, I know. We share a lot of classes together. It’s hard to not notice you.”

Shuhua wasn’t sure how to interpret her comment but her line of thought paused when her eyes landed on the letter Soojin gave to Hui that she kept between her folders.

Soojin followed the gaze of the younger and noticed the familiar handwriting. She reached out in order to invest it but Shuhua’s hand was faster.

“I-I’m ehm... T-thank you.” Shuhua stuttered before leaving the scenery with all her stuff.

_‘Shit.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to check out [my twitter ](https://twitter.com/paborbit) for updates, leave some thoughts in the comment section or leave a message on [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/panda_in_neverland)  
> Thank you so much for reading.


	6. The Sooshu Story Pt. 2

“Mind explaining once again where exactly we are going now?” Yuqi asked as she sat down on Minnie’s bed while watching Shuhua running up and down their room.

“Shuhua is going to play cupid for Hui and the girl she loves.” Minnie said as she ate the popcorn, she made minutes earlier.

“This is so tragic. Why are you helping your enemy anyways?” Soyeon asked looking like she is the only one who cares about Shuhua’s wellbeing.

“Everybody shut up. I am trying to think.” Shuhua still didn’t figure out how she is going to help Hui.

“And I’m doing this for Soojin unnie. She deserves someone who understands her. Or at least someone who tries to…”

“Any ideas how I can speak for Hui without her noticing?” Shuhua sounded desperate.

“Shuhua stop overthinking. You literally gave him Soojin- lessons. I think he know what to do by now.” Minnie said.

“Yeah maybe let’s just see where this goes first.” Soyeon suggested.

“… There is no other option is there?” Shuhua sign. “Let’s get going then. Their date starts at 8.”

“WHOOOP FREE FOOD.”

“I’m only treating you guys this once. It would be weird if I sat there alone watching them. And he paid me good.”

“My stomach wants kimchi fried rice! AND a chocolate bubble tea!” Yuqi spoke out.

\----

“Look, they entered!” Minnie gasped. Shuhua eyes followed them continuously.

“Bro, if you keep starring like that Soojin will see you.” Yuqi didn’t shout for once.

“Be quiet! I need to hear them.”

“Wow I never saw Shuhua this focused before.” Soyeon was surprised to see their maknae working hard.

“Same.” Minqi said in sync.

“Awkward silence and people chewing. What a great atmosphere!” Yuqi said. Shuhua really wanted to stop looking at the hopeless dude.

He gave her a glaze begging for help. Shuhua pointed at the menu. _‘You are at a restaurant. How hard can it be?’_

“Doesn’t this card look funny?” Hui tried to break the ice. Earning a silent face palm from the four girls sitting at the table behind them.

“I think I am going to give up.” Shuhua rested her head on the table in front of her.

“And I thought Yuqi was a useless flirt.” Minnie said.

“Yah! What do you mean?!” Yuqi argued back.

“Well… it looks like a normal menu to me.” Soojin replied slightly confused.

“Y-yeah… exactly. That’s why I think it’s funny.” Hui continued.

“Excuse me for a second. I need to visit the restroom.” Soojin stood up and lead her way to the toilet.

“Guys, HIDE!” Soyeon demanded seeing Soojin walking up to them. Minnie hid her face under her hands. Soyeon covered her face with the menu while Yuqi and Shuhua both wanted to crawl under the table causing them to bump their heads together.

They winced in pain silently hoping Soojin didn’t witness the incident.

“She passed us.” Soyeon observed the cheerleader.

“Shuhua I swear to god.” Yuqi said rubbing her head.

“Not now.” Shuhua was acting like a whole other person as she completely ignored Yuqi and walked up to Hui.

“Give me your phone.” Shuahua said to Hui. Now you are going to pretend to chat with her while using my phone, but instead I am going to text her. Got it?”

“Y-yeah.” Hui answered clearly overwhelmed with the situation.

“Good.” With that Shuhua hurried back to her seat and waited for Soojin to come back.

As soon as the girl sat back down again Shuhua unlocked the phone and started to type

I’m sorry that this is so awkward… I’m a bit overwhelmed by your beauty. 

“Did you just text me?” Soojin was now even more confused than before.

“Oh yes yeah I did…” Hui then quickly picked up Shuhua’s phone pretending to write her.

So, what does my lady want to eat today? 

Soojin had to smile at that message and decided to play along.

I thought about the cream pasta. What do you think?

I think that this beautiful dish really suits you.

Soojin relased a dry laugh. Their conversation paused when suddenly a bunch of mean girls entered the bistro. Noisy mumbling started to fill the room.

“Is that Seo Soojin?” dumb girl 1

“Omg god this is her!” dumb girl 2

“Oh, look she even got her next lover boy to pay for her meal.” Dumb girl 3

“Omg how disgusting are those girls!” Minnie was shocked at how they dared to talk to someone they don’t even know.

“They make me so mad. I wanna punch them!” Yuqi hissed.

But none of them felt as angry as Shuhua.

Are you okay? 

Soojin was perplex when she saw the message light up on her screen when Hui wasn’t holding his phone. He was just starring at those mean girls. Soojin wanted to reply but then the girls kept talking

“I bet she already slept with him. Like she always does with boys to hold her reputation.” Dumb girl 1 said.

“Nah why would she be here with him if they did it, she would have the next one already.” They laughed disgustingly. Dumb girl 2 joined the conversation.

“I don’t get it though. She is so ugly.” Dumb girl 3 spoke out.

“YAH! Please leave this place and be disgusting somewhere else.” Shuhua stood up sending a death glare to the group of dumb girls. All the attention was on her now.

“And who are you?” dumb girl 1 provoke the maknae.

“I guess that girl won’t survive the night.” Minnie said as she took a slurp from her beverage. She couldn’t wait for her roommate to explode and tell those bitches off.

“I’m the one who will make you regret everything you just said right now. What on earth gives you the right to talk to someone you don’t even know like that? Maybe you guys should go home and think about why your lives are so miserable that you feel the need to take others down. But let me tell you one thing. Even if you guys keep saying that bullshit, it’s not going to change how pathetic your lives are."

"You don’t know anything about her. She is so much more than just a beauty. She is kind and smart and talented as fuck. THAT’S WHY SHE IS POPULAR AND YOU GUYS ARE NOT, and you probably never will be. Now get the fuck out of here before I get real mad.”

Shuhua’s face was so scary that even Yuqi didn’t want to step in. The mean girls left the scenery immediately after Shuhua’s rampage.

I’m okay now.

Shuhua was still holding Hui’s phone in her hand when Soojin’s message light up. That’s when the cheerleader connected all the dots.

Shuhua just realized that the older girl was looking at her with an expressionless face. She then noticed the message on her phone. _‘Oh no… did she figure it out?’_

Before Shuhua could say anything Soojin stood up.

“Wow I’m really dumb founded.”

“So-Soojin let me explain-“

“So, it was you all along?”

Shuhua was lost for words and so was Hui.

“Wow… unbelievable. I have to get out of here.” Soojin then stormed out of the bistro.

Shuhua ran after her.

“Wait! Please let me explain.”

Soojin then stopped in her tracks as she turned around to face the younger one.

“What do you want Shuhua? Are there more lies you want to tell me? I can’t believe I actually thought someone cared about me.” Soojin looked down and was about to leave again.

“But I do care... Listen, I know it was dumb to pretend to be someone else and I didn’t want to do it at first. But I wanted to get to know you. And when we were exchanging those letters… I felt like we understood each other so well.”

“I care a lot about you Soojin. I want to be there for you and protect you. Please don’t hate me.” Shuhua’s voice started cracking. She was afraid that Soojin is going to leave her and never talk to her again.

Soojins eyes soften a bit hearing Shuhua’s voice.

“I guess, deep down, I knew that it wasn’t Hui I was talking to. His behavior and the letters were just too different. I just didn’t expect all of this…” Soojin said truthfully.

Shuhua was looking at her feet.

“I hate being lied to.” The older continued.

“Then let me promise you one thing. From now on I will never lie to you again. I will be the one who will always be there for you. I will comfort you everytime you are upset I will protect you from meanies and I will walk you home so nobody unwanted will come near you.”

“I would do it all for you. Would you let me?”

Soojin came up to Shuhua and looked her deep into her eyes. Shuhua gulped as she was quite intimidated by her.

Suddenly her stomach started growling which made Soojin break out in laughter.

Shuhua blushed at the emberassement.

“That’s not fair. Hui was so dumb that it totally distracted me from ordering food.” Shuhua pouted.

“Hey Shu, I have an idea.” Soojin said as she flashed the younger a sweet smile.

“Let’s blow this place. I’m going to cook you something at my place!”

“Oh, hell yes!” Shuhua didn’t waste a second thinking about it. Together they left the place and went home to Soojin.

\----

“Hm… What do you think, is Shu ever coming back? I didn’t bring any money since it was her treat.” Yuqi said as the three stared at the empty plates infront of them.

“Same…” Soyeon added.

“Oh my god…. I think we are in trouble.” Minnie said as she watched Sooshu leaving from her window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to check out [my twitter ](https://twitter.com/paborbit) for updates, leave some thoughts in the comment section or leave a message on [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/panda_in_neverland)
> 
> I will focus on mimin now  
> Thank you so much for reading.


	7. Walk home

**No One POV**

“Hey there beautiful!” Minnie smiled cheekily as she saw Miyeon exiting the school. The Thai waited for her so they could go home together.

“This is for you! I made it myself!” the younger said proudly as she handed the other girl a cup of coffee.

“Omo Minnie-ah this so sweet! You really did this for me? But you don’t even like coffee.” Miyeon felt her heart flutter the girl was so precious for making her coffee and even waiting for her to finish her classes in order accompany her on the way home.

“But you like it, so I made it.” If the Korean wouldn’t be holding the cup of coffee, she would have squished those cheeks together. _‘She is so adorable!’_

“Let me try it!” Miyeon then took a big sip from the still warm coffee. The taste was so awful that Miyeon nearly choked drinking the beverage.

“Wow…” Miyeon chuckled as she pulled away.

“How is it?” Minnie asked with expectant eyes.

“It’s uhm really… different. But I think I like it!” Miyeon laughed. She wasn’t exactly lying the taste was bad, but she loved the effort that younger put in it. She would totally drink the whole thing up.

“Really? Let me try!” Minnie grabbed the cup and took a sip. After tasting her own creation, she spit it all out again making Miyeon laugh.

“Wow this so bad! Even I can taste that even though I don’t drink a lot of coffee. Let me throw it away.”

“Yah! Don’t! Give it to me.”

“But why?”

“Because you made it for me.”

Minnie couldn’t help but felt touched that Miyeon was willing to poisen herself drinking Minnie’s coffee. It showed that the older really appreciated her work. She then clinged onto the other as they began to walk home.

“The weather is really nice. Let’s walk again instead of taking the bus.” Minnie suggested. They usually walk when the weather is good. They both wanted to spend as much time as possible with each other.

“That sounds like a great idea!”

The two girls passed the bus station and kept walking. They talked about all sorts of things forgetting the world around them. Problems and concerns felt less severe when they were with each other.

Miyeon loved to be with the other. She made her feel alive again and she enjoyed every bit of it. But she knows that she should stop spending so much time with the younger. The Korean didn’t want her to get attached since she believes that if they became even closer it wouldn’t end well. But if it weren’t for her feelings.

“Miyeon-ah can I walk you home this time?” the girl with the bangs asked since whenever they walk home from school Miyeon would walk her home.

“Why? I like walking you home more.”

“But I want to know where you live.” Minnie pouted which Miyeon found really cute.

“Next time ok? Let’s go to your place instead.”

“Really? Like do you want to come in?” Minnie’s smile went from one eye to the other.

“Sure, let’s see how this baby lives.”

“Hey! I’m not a baby!” Minnie started to sulk. Miyeon then pinched her cheek.

“You are. Even a really cute one!” Minnie blushed at the comment.

***

**Minnie’s POV**

We arrived at the dormitory. I grabbed her hand as I was leading her to my dorm. It was the first time that I tried taking her hand after the incident. It fits perfectly in mine and it feels so soft. I didn’t want to let go but when we arrived infront of the door I had to in order to unlock it, but I instantly missed the touch.

“Et voilà! This is my place to live. Here is Shuhua’s room and there is mine.”

After she entered my room, she started to walk around like she was in a museum. Taking a good look at everything inside.

“It’s like I’m discovering the insides of your brain.”

„Well and there goes the romance…” I accidently thought out loud covering my mouth. Hating myself for using the word ‘romance’.

Miyeon just looked at me with a knowing face and gave me a little chuckle. She kept looking around going through my bookshelf filled with Harry Potter, looking at my stuffed animal collection and even going through my wardrobe.

„Are you done examine my room? I don’t think it’s interesting.”

„Oh, it is. Your room tells me a lot about you.” She gave a little smirk.

„For instance?”

„For instance, that you like composing a lot.” Miyeon said while passing my desk with a lot of note sheets and lyrics.

“I bet you can sing beautifully! We should sing together.”

„I would love that.”

She came up to me and sat on my bed right next to me. She started to sing the first tune and my ears were blessed. Soon I joined in and we harmonized so well. It really felt like we have been singing together since forever.

„Your voice is... just wow. You really sound like you just fell from heaven and I don't even mean it as a pickup line." Miyeon chuckled I think I blushed a bit at her compliment.

„That's what I thought about your voice too." I replied.

„Thanks for those walks and bus rides lately. They have been the highlight of my day.” She shyly continued while looking at her feet.

I was taken aback at her sudden words but then answered

„The pleasure is on my side. They really have been my highlight too.” I honestly replied giving her my eye smile.

Just like that our eyes met, and it was like the time has stopped. Once again, I got lost in her beautiful brown orbs. I felt myself leaning in and so did she. Our faces were so close that I could feel her breath hitting my skin. My heart was racing like crazy. For a second I thought that she might hear it.

Then I closed the gap between us and kissed her. I could feel thousand fireworks in my body. She cupped my face and kissed me back. My heart lost it at that point. Our lips are moving perfectly in sync. It wasn’t a lustful kiss it rather was filled with so much emotion. I literally could feel the love growing between us. I grabbed her by her waist wanting to pull her closer to deepen the ki-

_*RING RING RING*_

We both jumped from the sudden ringtone coming out of the bag from Miyeon. She then stood up to get her phone.

„Oh no this is bad… this is really bad.” Miyeon said in terror while looking at her screen.

„Wh- who is it?” I gave her a worried look.

She then picked it up and instantly a real loud scream can be heard even though it isn’t on speaker. The voice belonged to a man who seemed really angry. I couldn’t catch a word, but it seemed serious.

I was startled and didn’t know what to do or say.

„I-I’m…. _*muffling sounds*_ I’m sorry. _*muffling sounds*_ I’ll be right there.”

„I have to go now.” Miyeon said as she ended the call.

„What’s wrong? Who was that?”

„My father…”

„Your father??? Why was he screaming at you?”

„He just… has a really loud voice. Don’t worry too much.” she smiled at me. It was the same smile she gave me in the bus back then. The smile I don’t believe in.

„I can walk you home.” I offered once again.

„I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

„Why not? You always walked me home so let me- “

„I said no!” Miyeon raised her voice at me. I was shocked I have never seen her like this before.

Surprised at her own voice she gave me an apologetic gaze.

„I’m sorry Minnie-ah… but I want to walk alone.” She gave me one last small peck on my cheek and then she grabbed her stuff and ran out of the room leaving me behind.

I didn’t even had the chance to ask her if she wants to go to the Midnight Summer Prom with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to check out [my twitter ](https://twitter.com/paborbit) for updates, leave some thoughts in the comment section or leave a message on [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/panda_in_neverland)  
> Thank you so much for reading.


	8. Playground

**Minnie POV**

_*beep beep*_

I groaned as I heard my phone ring. It was in the middle of the night. It took me long enough to fall asleep. I was busy worrying about Miyeon. I felt myself waking up as I looked at the screen.

7 messages from Miyeon <3 and 3 missed calls

I immediately called her back. I didn’t take her long to pick up her phone.

“Miyeon-ah? Are you ok?” I asked worriedly.

“Minnie… I-I need you. C-can we meet?” She was crying. My heart hurt hearing her voice like this. I want to hear her laugh and make her happy.

“Of course! Where are you?”

“I… I’m in front of your dorm.”

“I’ll be there in a minute!” I hung up and quickly grabbed the pair of shorts and the hoodie next to me. I quietly sneaked out of the apartment since I didn’t want to wake up Shuhua. It’s 3 am in the morning. Thank God it’s Sunday we don’t have classes today.

When I arrived downstairs, I saw her crouching in front of the entrance.

“Miyeon.”

“Minnie!” she came running to me. I embraced her and she started crying again. I swear to god if I ever find out who is making her suffer like this. I will rip them apart.

“I’m here. I will always be by your side.” I said while I tighten the hug.

I felt her calming down, so I pulled back.

“What happened?” I looked into her eyes. They were so swollen. I wish I could just kiss the pain away. I would do anything just to see her happy again.

“C-can we take a walk?” she sounded so weak.

“Of course, we can. Let’s go.” I took her hand in mine as we started to walk under the moonlight.

\-----

We arrived at a playground.

“Hey, let’s have some fun!” I smiled at her hoping I can cheer her up a bit. She nodded so I led her to the climbing frame.

“I bet I’m faster than you!”

“We’ll see about that.” Miyeon finally gave me a smile.

“3… 2… 1… GO!” I climbed really fast I didn’t take me long till I nearly reached the top. When I looked down to check on the girl, I’m in love with I saw her wincing in pain.

“MIYEON!” I hurried down to her side.

“Are you ok?” I guided her towards a bench nearby and sat her down. She was holding her stomach in pain. She didn’t say anything.

“Let me check on you.” I spoke out softly as I took the hem of her shirt. She didn’t look at me and just held my hand in place.

“Hey, look at me.” She did as I told her to. I kissed her forehead.

“Please trust me.” She nodded and let go of my hand, giving me the permission to pull up her hoodie.

“Oh my god… Miyeon…”

Even though the light was poor it wasn’t hard to see that her body was covered in bruises. They look severe.

“…Your father did this, didn’t he?” She just kept quiet, but I knew I was right. I just pulled her in for another hug which she gladly accepted.

_‘I’m going to kill this son of a bitch.’_

“You’ll sleep at my place tonight.” I took her hand again as we walked home to get some rest.

“He is an alcoholic.” Miyeon suddenly spoke out.

“Have he always been like this?”

“Y-yeah. He used to let it all out on my mother but since she passed away, I’m the one getting it all.”

“I’m going to teach him a lesson.” I couldn’t hide my anger as I clenched my fists.

“Minnie, don’t! I’ll figure something out. My aunt Chorong is in court for me trying to get the get parental authority.”

“But he is a bastard for beating you up like this. Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“Minnie, listen! I am afraid that if you get involved in this that he might hurt you… or worse. It happened to someone who tried to help us before. My father is unpredictable. And I don’t want you to risk anything just for me.” Miyeon was sobbing.

“But I would do anything for you! I wish I could take all the pain away from you. If I could would take those hits for you. I would do everything so you can be happy again.” I felt myself tearing up too. I felt so useless for not being able to help the love of my life.

“I love you.” I continued.

“I love you too, Minnie.” Miyeon cupped my face as she connected our foreheads. We stayed like that for a bit until I captured her lips once again. It felt so right. After a moment she pulled away.

“That’s why I need you to stay out of this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to check out [my twitter ](https://twitter.com/paborbit) for updates, leave some thoughts in the comment section or leave a message on [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/panda_in_neverland)  
> Thank you so much for reading.


	9. What to feel now?

_in school_

**No One POV**

“Lucas can you please concentrate?” Yuqi cried in despair.

“I thought you wanted to help me?”

“I said that I’m going to help you find a date for prom. And here I am!” Lucas presented himself.

“Lucas, we talked about this.”

“No, we didn’t. All you did was asking me what rhymes with ‘vegetables’. Yuqi I am handsome, popular and I’m a good dancer! Go to prom with me, will you?

“I’m going to ask Soyeon.”

“Soyeon? Why her? What does she have that I don’t?

“My heart. Lucas. My heart.”

“Hm damn. Nothing I can do about it, huh?

“No not really. I’m sorry.”

“I see then you better hurry.”

“Why now? I still have 3 days until prom.”

“But Soyeon is standing behind that tree over there. She keeps giving me those stares. Kinda creepy.”

“Wait what? Where?” Yuqi paniced as she looked around trying to locate the girl she likes.

“I bet she is going to be jealous if I do this.” Lucas said as he walked closer to the girl with the baby face.

“Huh? Do what now?” the Chinese girl didn’t seem to catch up with anything that happened around her.

That’s when Lucas placed a kiss on Yuqi’s cheek.

“Good luck.” he whispered before he ran away.

Yuqi was left in shook but then she heard water spilling to the ground. She turned to where the sound came from and saw how the shorter girl ran away. She dropped two cups of choclate bubble tea, which was Yuqi’s favourite.

“SOYEON, WAIT UP!” Yuqi screamed as she picked up her pace to follow the older.

_‘_ Good thing her legs are short _.’_ Yuqi thought as she caught up and grabbed the other on her arm.

“Let me go!” The Korean demanded. She was avoiding eye contact.

“Hey… I can… totally explain…. Ufff let me catch my breath first.” Yuqi panted.

Soyeon rolled her eyes and freed herself from the younger. She started to walk away but then Yuqi pulled her back.

“Don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad. I just wished I haven’t wasted my money buying those cups of bubble tea.” The shorter girl said trying to hide her sadness.

“The chocolate bubble tea indeed would have been awesome.” Yuqi said without thinking.

“Wow, you know what? I hope you’ll be happy with Lucas. I didn’t want to go with you anyways.” Soyeon scoffed annoyed that the younger once again couldn’t read the room.

“You don’t? Ow man… I guessed I wasted my time writing this then.” Yuqi pulled out her notes for the unfinished song.

“What is this?” Soyeon looked confused at the item she recognized it as the paper from detention.

“I wrote you a song! …Well I tried.” Yuqi smiled softly.

“I wanted to ask you for prom and everything, but you just said that you don’t want to go with me. My heart hurts but I can’t convince you, can I?

Soyeon really didn’t know if she should be happy about Yuqi asking her out or if she should be mad of how naive the younger was. The baby faced girl looked to the ground and was about to cry.

“Yuqi, you are seriously a dummy, do you know that?” Soyeon smiled sheepishly at her.

“Huh? Why is everybody hitting on my intelligence.” Yuqi looked up with her puppy eyes.

“Read it to me. The song… or more like the lyrics.” Soyeon said.

Yuqi wipped away her tears and began to read her song to her.

_“Jeon Soyeon_

_I know you are the one!_

_You are my partner in crime_

_Together we look just fine._

_Please eat vegetables….”_

Yuqi stopped and started explaining that she couldn’t think of anything that rhymes well with vegetables. Soyeon laughed at how cute the other was.

“Then it goes like:

_From the bottom of my heart_

_I want to know before midnight prom starts._

_Jeon Soyeon, will you be my girlfriend?”_

“Yes.” Soyeon simply answered surprising the younger.

“What? I thought you didn’t want-“

“Just stop thinking for once.” Soyeon pulled her in for a kiss.

\---

“Guys!” Yuqi screamed as soon as she saw her friends gathered up on a bench. But one was missing.

“You never guess what happened!” Yuqi said as she walked up while holding hands with Soyeon.

“You guys are together now?” Shuhua guessed as she smiled softly at her.

“WE ARE TOGETH-…. Wow! You guessed right! That’s why you are my best friend!” Yuqi said to Shuhua giving her a high five.

“What is wrong?” Soyeon asked worriedly. Making Yuqi realize that her friends didn’t look happy at all. Minnie’s eyes were swollen. Soojin was trying to comfort her and Shuhua despite the good news from Yuqi still had sadness in her eyes.

“Have you heard anything from Miyeon?” Soojin asked the other two. Both shook their heads.

“Why? Did anything happen to her?” Yuqi asked carefully.

Minnie’s started crying unable to speak.

“We haven’t heard from her for two days.” Soojin explains as she rubbed Minnie’s back.

“Oh no… Minnie are you ok? You were last with her, weren’t you?” Soyeon asked.

Minnie nodded. Then she started to tell them about everything that happened. About the kiss, the bruises, about the father and how Miyeon left without her knowing and not coming back at her.

“I don’t even know where she lives. I can’t do anything.” Minnie kept crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to check out [my twitter ](https://twitter.com/paborbit) for updates, leave some thoughts in the comment section or leave a message on [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/panda_in_neverland)  
> Thank you so much for reading.


	10. Midnight Summer Prom

**No One POV**

“C’mon Minnie unnie get dressed. Didn’t you buy this dress just for today?” Shuhua said trying to communicate with the girl who has been laying on her bed with her face down.

“Mwhaut’s tfhe pfoint anyways!” Minnie muffled into her pillow.

“Unnie, please. We will have a lot of fun! We can sing, dance and drink some cocktails. You always loved doing those things.” Shuhua said as she rubbed the back of the whining girl next to her.

It was hard. Nobody had heard a word from Miyeon for five days. During this time Shuhua stayed at the dorm with Minnie the whole time and tried to cheer her up but nothing seemed to help. Not even Soojin’s seaweed soup everyone loves.

“At least try to sit up.” Shuhua said as she forced Minnie to sit up straight.

“Oh, wow you really do look horrible.”

“Thanks a lot. That gives me strength.”

Big dark circles graced the Thai’s eyes, her nose was red, and her hair was just a mess.

“The girls are waiting. Go and dress yourself.” Shuhua pleaded one more time earning a mumble from the older who was now changing herself.

_At the prom_

The beach was crowded, and the sun was setting.

“Respect Shuhua. Minnie unnie actually looks presentable.” Yuqi said while she scanned the older up and down. The girls were standing on a pavilion. The music wasn’t too loud here.

“Yeah thank you, it surely wasn’t easy.” Shuhua answered.

“You guys do know that I am standing right next to you right?” Minnie rolled her eyes.

“Hey Minnie unnie! Let’s dance and have some fun, ok?” Soojin smiled at her as she linked arms with the older.

“Don’t forget about me!!” Shuhua yelled as she linked her arms on the other side.

“Let’s have a great night today!” Soyeon said as she chucked down her 3rd beer.

They all got together on the dance floor the music was great. They played Soyeon’s newest single. Minnie felt thankful to have friends who let her forget about the pain for a bit. It was quite hilarious to see how they all enjoyed themselves. Despite dancing to the music Yuqi tried to stop Soyeon from drinking her 4th beer. Shuhua was dancing like she knew no tomorrow and Soojin kept laughing at her but would eventually join her for some stupid moves.

But Minnie couldn’t help and still missed Miyeon a lot. It didn’t help when the DJ started to play a slow song. That’s when Yuyeon and Sooshu were lost in each other’s embraces. Minnie smiled not feeling angry at them for forgetting about her.

She walked to the bar in order to do something against her thirst. After she finished her 3rd drink she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around, she saw Soojin smiling at her.

“Can I ask you for a dance?” the cheerleader asked earning a confused look from the other.

“What about Shu?”

“She suddenly got a bad headache and went home earlier. But that’s not the reason why I am asking you for a dance. Let’s enjoy the night. C’mon!”

Soojin pulled Minnie to the dance floor and so they dance with each other. Minnie was grateful but couldn’t hide the pain that was still inside her.

“Thanks for doing this Soojin-ie. But I really don’t feel like dancing. I just can’t enjoy the night. The girl I love bailed on me after we kissed and now, I’m all alone worrying about her because only God knows where she is right now.”

Minnie suddenly noticed Soojin being startled. Th younger wasn’t looking at her but at something behind her.

“I mean Shuhua always tells me that I am a goddess, but I guess you can call me god now.” Soojin smiled at Minnie before signaling her to turn around.

The Thai followed the sight of the younger. That’s when she saw Miyeon standing right behind her in a beautiful dress.

“I didn’t mean to intrude but can I have this dance?” the long-missed girl spoke out.

“Yeah of course. You guys have fun!” Soojin said and then left the scenery.

“Mi-Miyeon?... Where… Why… How?...” Minnie couldn’t finish a sentence. Her brain didn’t process it yet.

Miyeon just smiled at her “Before you ask anything, please give me this dance.”

Minnie just nodded. Miyeon then put her hands around Minnie’s shoulders. Only leaving a small gap between them.

“I missed you so much.” Miyeon said.

“Same…” Minnie wrapped her arms around her waist. They were now hugging each other. She had so many questions but right now she just enjoyed being in her embrace and to smell her sweet scent. After something that felt like 5 minutes the Thai pulled away.

“But tell me, what happened to you after that night? Where have you been? Why are you here now? Are you ok?” she bombarded the other girl. Minnie didn’t know if she should feel mad, sad, confused or happy. So, she just decided to feel it all.

“I was so worried about you. Do you know that?”

“I am so sorry Minnie. I wanted to come back at you, but my father destroyed my cellphone. “I wasn’t even able to go outside. I am so sorry for making you worry like this.”

“I was so miserable. Not gonna lie. But You are here now with me and you won’t leave me again.”

Miyeon gave the girl in her arms a bittersweet smile.

“I wish I could say it. But I sneaked out of the house just to see you at least one more time.” The older began to tear up as she continued “My dad wants to move again.”

“Wait what?” Minnie couldn’t believe it. “But you just came back to me… what no! I can’t have this. Not again. I am not willing to let you go!” Minnie started to sob as well.

“Minnie… I am so sorry. I really do love you from the bottom of my heart! I wish I could stay with you, grow old with you and make you happy. But right now, there is nothing I can do…” Miyeon’s tears were flowing uncontrollably.

“No… baby please don’t do this to me. Don’t leave me again… What about your aunt? Chorong!”

Miyeon shook her head. “It seems like there is not enough proof to win against my father. I promise we will meet again! There will be better circumstances for us someday.” Miyeon flashed her a sad smile.

“No.” Minnie shook her head in disbelief. “It shouldn’t be like that. Your father is the devil! Even if we’ll get separated…I cannot have you living with him!”

“Stop it Minnie. There is nothing we can do! Now please… I must go soon otherwise he’ll notice that I have been gone. Let’s just enjoy the rest of the song ok?”

Minnie didn’t want to. She wanted to help but Miyeon wouldn’t let her. It destroyed her that she was supposed to just watch the love of her life go.

The two spent the rest of the song in each other’s embrace, quietly sobbing but still somehow enjoying their presence. The last tune flew by. Minnie wished she could stop time as she didn’t want this last note to fade away.

She looked the light-haired girl in the eyes.

“Cho Miyeon, I love you more than anything in this world and even if I am not with you I will always be by your side. Please be safe.” She gave her a kiss on her forehead.

“You are by far the greatest thing that ever happened in my life…” The shorter girl was crying uncontrollably. “I love you too Minnie Nicha Yontararak. I promise that we will find a way.”

Miyeon then captured Minnie’s lips once again. They shared one last passionate kiss before they pulled away. They stared in each other’s eyes as the older slowly separated their hands.

She flashed her one last smile before she waved her goodbye and disappeared in the crowd. Minnie wanted to run after her. But her legs refused to move. She was ready to risk it all for her, but she just wouldn’t let her.

\---

“Minnie? Where is Miyeon?” Soojin asked as she found her friend drinking at the bar.

“She just left me… again. I got a goodbye this time but my heart bleeds just as much.”

Minnie gave Soojin a bittersweet smile.

“Minnie go and get your girl!”

“I want to but how am I supposed to do it?”

“Remember calling me god?” Soojin said which made Minnie look up to her.

“Shuhua just called. She went home to get some rest, but she found Miyeon’s identity card under your bed. She must have lost it there”

"SHE WHAT? Oh my god that means..."

“Exactly. You got her address now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to check out [my twitter ](https://twitter.com/paborbit) for updates, leave some thoughts in the comment section or leave a message on [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/panda_in_neverland)  
> Thank you so much for reading.


	11. Her 'Home'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentioning of violence and blood. (it's not much but it is there)

_Flashback_

**Miyeon POV**

“YAh MiyEOn, U litTLe brAt!”A man humbled. A loud sound of breaking glass followed immediately

“There goes another bottle of whiskey.” I thought to myself while making my way to see what my ‘father’ wanted from me.

“Yeh abeoji?”

“Clean that! And when your done cook me something to eat… Something edible this time” he went on moving to his shelf to get him another bottle soju.

This has been my live ever since my mother decided to leave me. We used to live in a small apartment near Seoul. But it wasn’t easy for us at all.

Even though my parents lived separately. My so called ‘father’ would keep coming to our place after having six bottles of soju or whiskey. He would then slap my mother in front of me or would do even worse stuff to her. I hated myself for not being able to do anything against it.

My mom always said that I should just keep being good in school. She tried to keep me out of this situation as good as possible and locked me into my room every time he’d come over.

He would always show up after 1 am completely drunk. Everyday. Hurting and insulting my mom and there was nothing I could do.

I would spend my nights sobbing sitting next to my bed. I’d wait till the screams stopped and he left in order to go and check up on my mother afterwards. I hated to see her like that. I hated that I was so helpless, and I hated him for making us live like this.

I would always cry myself to sleep because it was just so much for me to handle. I couldn’t understand how my mother still loved him. We could have just gone to the police and reported him. There are so many ways to get out of this situation, but she didn’t want to. She always told me to keep quiet about it. I wasn’t allowed to tell anyone.

“He is family.” No matter how much my mother suffered she kept repeating those words over and over again.

Only my aunt Chorong knew. She was the one who would visit me and help me with everything. Sometimes she’d bring me to her place when things got too messy. My aunt was the only one I could talk to. There wasn’t more she could do. A friend of my mother once tried to help us and stepped infront of my father… he ended up in the hospital with a head trauma.

Until one day I came home from school late due to an extra assignment. I was walking to the living room when I opened the door a was left in horror. I fell on my knees and started to cry uncontrollable not knowing what to do. Right in front of me was my mother… but she wasn’t alive anymore.

That’s how I ended up living with this douchebag. Because I’m still not old enough to live alone they forced me to live with him. And he is making my life a living hell. It would have been tough enough already without him.

When my mother still lived, she would protect me from him but now that she is gone, I’m completely lost. He would make me clean up his whole nasty home and taking care of the chores every day. While he would tell me how useless I am and that this world would be better without me. When I did something wrong or he simply didn’t like it, he would beat me. But most of the times he would just continuously scream to my face.

I miss my mother. Every time I think of her, I have to cry, and I can’t stop. I feel so miserable. It just didn’t seem to stop. I am broken. I have nothing to believe in. Nothing to hold on to. Just nothing. I thought a lot about following my mother in order to escape out of this misery. I thought about it every day. Until I met her. Kim Minnie.

_present_

“SHE WHAT? Oh my god that means…”

“Exactly. You got her address now.”

“Seo Soojin you are… just unbelievable!!” the Thai screamed as she jumped up ready to run 1000 miles just to see her girl.

“I know haha. Now go! What are you waiting for? Shushu send you the directions already.”

Minnie began to tear up “I have the best friends! I love you so much! Tell Shuhua that I’ll treat her tofu rice balls!!”

“Will do.” Soojin smiled at her friend who was now running to catch a taxi.

\----

“House no.5… so here it is.” the girl with bangs thought to herself. She has never been in this neighborhood before. The streets are empty, and the buildings look somehow abandoned.

The house in front of her looks a bit dilapidated and the grass around the house was growing uncontrollable. Minnie started to feel uneasy as she stepped to the front porch.

Before she could ring the bell, she heard a loud thud followed by a scream. She recognized it to be Miyeon’s voice.

„You did not waste my fucking money to buy this ugly dress, DID U? a loud manly voice can be heard.

“STOP HURTING HER!” Minnie tear the door open.

“AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?” the man called out

„Minnie!” Miyeon was shocked to see the blonde girl in fornt of her.

„Miyeon-ah I can’t-“

„What are doing here? You shouldn’t be here! Go!” Miyeon said while pushing Minnie out of the door into their garden.

„You know exactly that I didn’t want you to come here. Why didn’t you listen?” the older hissed.

“Miyeon I’m done running away and so should you! I love you enough to risk it all for you. I know you’d do the same. So, let’s face him together.”

Miyeon didn’t say anything but nodded her head.

Miyeon’s father then followed them outside to face the young unofficial couple.

“So, you are Minnie? The reason why Miyeon sneaked out of the house and wasted my fucking money to buy this ugly dress?” Mr. Cho asked causing Minnie to grit her teeth.

“You better leave this place I am not finished with her yet.” The man said as he pushed the young girl aside.

He then grabbed Miyeon hard and started to insult her again. She could feel her tears build up. The alcoholic was ready to hit her once again but before he had the chance to Minnie stepped between them and pushed Miyeon away. Taking the hit which left her with an open lip.

“MINNIE” Miyeon screamed out in shock. Minnie stretched her hand out signing her to stay back. “Please” she whispered under her breath.

“Don’t get involved in other people’s businesses.” The man continued.

“You hurt her. That made you my business a long time ago.” Minnie was so ready to beat the crap out of this douchebag who made her love suffer for so many years. She promised herself to make him feel sorry and today shall be the day she keeps it.

“You are pathetic. Trying to drown your problems in alcohol. Beating other people up in order to make yourself feel stronger just because you know that you are not worth shit.”

“Yah you little bitch I told to you to SHUT THE FUCK UP!” he yelled while grabbing her by her collar.

“Additionally, you mistreated the only people who could’ve help you out of your disgusting misery. You are truly the definition of a human scumbag.” the brave girl continued not showing any sight of fear.

“That’s enough. I’m going to kill you. You little fuck!” He said picking Minnie up to throwing her at a rock nearby. Her head started to bleed.

“MINNIE!” Miyeon ran screaming to hold her beloved.

“HAVE U LOST YOUR MIND?” she screamed at her father. Tears are running down her face by now. This is exactly what she was afraid of. Losing a person whom she loves so dearly and see them getting hurt.

“I should have kept you out of this… I’m so sorry baby… I love you so much. - AHCK!”

“You have always been such a crybaby” the intoxicated man said. He was pulling her hair forcing her to stand up.

“Maybe I should just beat the crap out of the both of you.” Now grabbing her by her chin. His face was so close to hers that she was able to smell the alcohol in his breath. That’s when she spit in his face forcing him to let go of her. His anger reached a new climax he reached out “YOU LITTLE BRAT. YOU’LL REGRET-“

*SMACK*

“DON’T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!” Minnie shouted at the top of her lungs.

With all her might Minnie stood back up to hit him with a brick. She used everything that was left in her body and aimed for his head. His body fell to the ground.

After a few seconds the injured girl dropped to her knees clearly out of breath. Her vision began to get blurry but not before capturing the image Miyeon once more and flashing her a weak smile before blacking out.


	12. At The Hospital

_AT THE HOSPITAL_

“Guys!! She is waking up!!!” Soyeon shouted in excitement.

“Really??” Yuqi walked to the patient’s bed.

“Oh, Thank God!” Soojin said in relief.

“Ahhhhhhh Minnie unnie. I missed you so much!” Shuhua started to sob.

“...hmpf” Minnie was barely getting out noises. Her whole body felt so sore and her head is killing her. After a few moments her vision became clearer and she began to recall everything that brought her here.

“Here, some water. Drink, you need to stay hydrated.” Soojin, the mother handed her a glass of water.

“Thanks.” Minnie gladly accepted it as she was gulping it all down at once. She never has been this thirsty before.

“Damn, Has water always been this tasty?” The injured girl chuckled.

“How are you feeling?” Yuqi asked as everyone was looking at her concerned.

“My head hurts but it is getting better but what’s more important - where is Miyeon?” she asked with a little panic in her voice. She couldn’t help but thought that something might happened to her girl after she passed out.

“No worries. She just went to the restroom to freshen up a little. Don’t be too shocked but you spend two and a half days unconscious.” Soyeon clarified the patient.

“Yes, and Miyeon unnie didn’t leave your side once! Well except when she needs the bathroom ofc!” Shuhua went on.

“And that time where she went to Soojin’s place to change her clothes and take a shower. But that’s it. The nurses even gave her your food after they gave up on her leaving.” Yuqi added.

“That’s true. She would spend the night sitting next to you holding your hand while resting her head on your bed. She is really something.” Soojin said smiling to herself.

_*door opened*_

“I’m back” she said as she walked into the room.

“Minnie…” her eyes began to tear up as soon as she saw the injured girl awake. She hurried to hug her and began to sob out loud.

“We’ll give u guys a moment.” Soojin announced.

“But I wanna see- “

“No Shushu. Come now, or no more kisses.” Everybody followed her outside. Leaving the couple alone in the room.

“Miyeon- ah stop crying already hahaha” Minnie couldn’t help but laugh at how cute the older was crying.

“Y-you pabo!” she was still sobbing. “Do you know how afraid I was of losing you? I-I don’t know what I’d do without you. You are my everything. Everything I ever wanted and more. I love you.”

“I love you too my princess.” Minnie kissed her forehead and started to stroke her back. “But like … I don’t mean to interrupt our sweet moment but what happened to your so - called father?”

The older girl stopped crying “He got arrested and he won’t be out any time soon. The police came right after you passed out. The girls called them after arriving and seeing us fight.”

“I see that’s good to hear. So how is the situation now? You could start living with me in the dorm too. My bed is big enough.” Minnie said winking at the Korean but earning a punch on her arm for that statement.

“Ahhhhh it hurts so much. Why did you do this?” the taller girl cried out while holding her arm like it was broken. “You hit your head. Not your arm. You pabo.” Miyeon frowned.

“Oh right.” Minnie said pretending like nothing happened.

“Hey that’s the second time already that you called me that!” the patient pouted.

“Yet I’m just a pabo for you… pff” she added while looking into another direction.

“Babe.” Miyeon spoke out softly. She then grabbed the chin of the taller girl and kissed her pouty lips. She missed this so much.

“Do that three more times and maybe I’ll stop being sulky.” Minnie said still pouting.

“You are little Baby you know that?” Miyeon chuckled before giving the girl three long passionate kisses.

“I’m staying with my aunt Chorong now. After he got arrested, there was nothing holding me from living with her.”

“Okay. I am really relief. You can finally live a happy life!” Minnie gave the slightly shorter one her eye smile.

“Do you believe me when I say that I am already living a happy life ever since I met you? Sometimes I ask myself what I did to end up so lucky.” Miyeon took the other girl’s hand in hers.

“Kim Minnie, you are the love of my life. If it wouldn’t be for you, I don’t think that I’d still be here. I love you with everything I am, and this won’t stop. I will never leave your side, ever! So, there is just one thing left to do. Will you officially be my girlfriend?” Miyeon smile at the patient who was smiling eye to eye.

“Cho Miyeon as my girlfriend? Wow I think I am still in coma dreaming.” Minnie joked.

Miyeon gently places her other hand on Minnie’s cheeks looking deeply into those beautiful brown eyes of hers.

“Let me proof you otherwise.”

She slowly leaned closer until they were just inches away. Miyeon finally captured the soft lips of the person in front of her as they shared a sweet kiss.

“OKAY THAT’S ENOUGH SEXY ALONE TIME!” Shuhua screamed as the others entered the room again.

“Exactly! Stop making out and tell us about the heroic story of Minnie Nicha Yontararak!” Yuqi added earning a chuckle from Soojin and Soyeon.

“Minnie unnie I bet you could have easily destroyed that old man! Next time make sure to focus on your defense.” Shuhua talked like she was a personal trainer.

“Yeah man. Miyeon unnie what did you do though? I heard all you did was a whole lot of spitting!” Yuqi chuckled.

Minnie and Miyeon exchanged a sweet smile before telling their friends about the whole story.

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to everyone who came so far and actually read this whole thing till end, THANK YOU.
> 
> It's not a ff that I wrote recently in fact I have wrote this way back and published it on aff first. I wanted to have it on here as well so yeah. I noticed that I have to imrpove so much on my writing skills but i am working on that!   
> I have a few more ff already planned but I am not reliable at all when it comes to publishing things.
> 
> Anyways thanks again and feel free to check out [my twitter ](https://twitter.com/paborbit) for updates, leave some thoughts in the comment section or leave a message on [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/panda_in_neverland)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everybody,  
> this is my first work now on AO3!  
> Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/paborbit) for updates or leave a comment on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/panda_in_neverland)


End file.
